Segway Guy
Segway Guy is a playable character in Happy Wheels. He is one of the four original Happy Wheels characters included in the game from release, alongside Wheelchair Guy, Irresponsible Dad and Effective Shopper. Segway Guy rides a metallic-silver, spring-loaded segway, capable of jumping into the air. The pole on the segway can only face up and can't be rotated. This is why he cannot do a 360 Hoop level. His attire consists of a white bicycle helmet (similar to the one worn by the Irresponsible Dad), a grey business suit accompanied by a dark red neck-tie and black shoes. Segway Guy appears to be a middle-aged businessman, possibly of the upper-class (based on the fact that he owns a segway). He is slightly fatter than the other non-obese characters. Segway Guy is often a forced character in levels where the player must immediately eject (like basketball or ragdolls) because the segway can easily be held by small shapes, making escaping from his vehicle and crawling away easier for Segway Guy than other characters. He is also considered a very basic character with no gimmick/feature (besides jumping). Segway Guy, Effective Shopper, and the man of the Moped Couple are the only three characters capable of reattaching to their vehicle after ejection. Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Straighten Legs Up *Ctrl - Bend Legs Down *Space - Jump Controls After Ejecting *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms. Trivia *Segway Guy, Effective Shopper, and Lawnmower Man are the only characters capable of jumping. *Segway Guy's voice is used but in different pitches for the following characters: Lawnmower Man, the man on the Moped Couple, Explorer Guy and the kid of Irresponsible Dad *When the Segway is destroyed, some users have noticed that there only seems to be one wheel that appears. Other users have said that the wheels must be connected by an axle and it would be quite foolish to ride a one-wheeled Segway. There is no known information proving how many wheels the Segway has. *Both Segway guy and Explorer guy have the same body weight. Glitches *He is infamous for frequently breaking his legs when he falls down a slight distance; however, if you press Ctrl as he is falling, his legs won't break as easily. *Jets and Arrow Guns can go straight through Segway Guy if he is motionless. Same with Irresponsible Dad and Explorer Guy. *If you go fast and bump into something, his stomach goes through the segway and gets stuck. *If you eject within a confined area (weapon throws are good examples) and hold Z and SPACE, he will repeatedly eject/grab onto the segway, making an annoying sound. Slideshow Seg.png Guyzzz.png InGameNPC.png SegwayGuyApproves.PNG SnowmountainHW.png RE_Emblem.png Goblin Workshop.png Badge-edit-4.png RatezeroHW.png Obstacle.jpg Gzam14.jpg Dreadrocks.jpg 2011-08-04_0155.png 2011-08-04_1158.png 2011-08-04_1311.png 2011-08-04_1354.png Segway Guy.jpg 2011-08-05_2238.png 2011-08-05_2240.png 2011-08-05_2243.png 206062_199827633405524_100001348666759_469687_3393169_n.jpg Dead.PNG|UUUUUUUUGH! Category:Characters